But, he likes Jackie
by korra-naga-mako lover 2112
Summary: Part one of "The rode to starco" Star has a huge crush on Marco. But, Marco has a crush on Jackie. Star tries to tell him how she feels, but how will she react if Jackie asks him out? Now T because of concideration of murder. Inspired by "Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift. Apologies to whoever made this cover image because I don't own it. COMPLETE! It will have another part.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeyyy! This is a Starco fanfic. I like typing about jealousy and other things. This was inspired by a song by Taylor Swift called "Better than Revenge" If you like her, you should check it out! ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW!**

Chapter 1: an ordinary day at school

Star tapped her pencil on her desk while the teacher went "Blah, blah, blah." Star was bored just like when she was around her parents. At least she had a good viewing angle of Marco while he was taking notes. She smiled and giggled real quietly.

Then, the bell rang and Marco walked out the room faster than Star could say "Narwhal". She rainbow blasted out the room and tried catching up with him. "Where is Marco at?" She looked around and then started walking.

Lots of kids wanted to get her attention but she ignored them and tried to get to the cafeteria as soon as she could. It was taco Wednesday, where they would eat leftovers from yesterday. Star got to the cafeteria and finally saw Marco. He heart was racing. _Should I tell him? No way! He would laugh at me! He will never feel the way I feel!_

Marco stood in line and Star cutted in line. "Excuse me. Pardon me! So sorry." All the kids let her through except for Brittany, who was standing right behind Marco.

"Excuse me, Brittany. I need to talk to Marco!" Star tried to push her out of the way. "Oh my gosh, Star Butterface, no. I keep my place in line. You don't deserve to be in front of me." Star pointed at Marco "Marco is in front of you."

Brittany got angry and yelled "Shut up, Star Butterface! He got here before me, so it doesn't matter!" Star piped down and looked down at the floor. "Sorry." Brittany put her hand in Star's face "Don't talk to me."

-Marco's POV-

What the heck was going on over there? I don't dare to turn around. Brittany would yell at me. I hate when the populars get whatever they want. Jackie was looking so awesome today. She is sitting at her usual table with her friends. I will never fit in with them.

At least I have a friend like Star to sit with me and make me laugh. I finally got my tray and sat at our usual table. Star flew like a bird over here and the fell into her face, which is in her food. What is she rushing for?

-Star's POV-

My face fell into my taco and everyone is laughing at me! What do I do? Oh, yeah! "Clean up my face blast!" I said, gracefully spinning and saw that hunk's face. Oh, Marco. You are so much hotter than the other dude I used to like!

I sat next to him. And then I tried to say hi but then Jackie came over here and then she said "Hey, Marco. I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend." Marco nodded eagerly and said "Yes, yes!" he hugged her and Jackie then got squished. Oh, my narwhal! I hit my face on the table and whelped.

Marco skipped to her table and then suddenly kissed. "Sabotage." I muttered while I dumped my tray.

_That night…._

I couldn't stop thinking about him. Jackie, why?! I thought you were nice! I tried to get comfortable on my bed and then I heard my alarm. Morning already!?

**There you go! When she said sabotage, it was part of the song. Sorry, but I like references. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People were begging to continue so here is chapter 2! This guest inspired me and I decided to name the chapter after their screen name!**

Chapter 2: Shampoo's plan

Star's –POV-

My very catchy unicorn alarm for once got on my nerves. I threw my pillow as hard as I could and rolled back on my bed and tried to sleep for at least five minutes. I felt a little relaxed until someone turned on my light. I jumped. All I saw was that beautiful Marco standing at the door. "Star, you overslept. Get ready. The bus will get here in ten minutes!"

Marco left the room and I stretched. I got the first thing I saw in my dresser and slipped it right on, thinking about what I should do With Jackie and Marco's relationship. Should I murder Jackie? No, that would break Marco's heart.

Marco's -POV-

I got Star's morning tea out and I heard her rush down the stairs. "Give me my tea!" she yelled. I could tell she was rushing as usual. "Thanks, Mark!" She Narwhal blasted up the stairs. But, Mark? Really? I guess she is rushing on speech as well.

I was ready to go out the door and Star, I am assuming is in the shower. I could hear her singing something. Probably that ironic ringtone I have on my phone.

Star's –POV-

I totally forgot about the tea when I jumped in the shower. I am so stupid because I have already got dressed before. I got my wand out and quickly washed my hair. I felt something crawl slowly up my leg. I screamed loudly and slipped on the shampoo I got on the floor of the tub.

"Hello there." Some sugar cube said. Did he come from my tea? "Where did you come from!?" I said, trying to get him down the drain. The sugar cube started crying. "Don't cry!" I patted it. It sneezed sparkles and then said "You want to get rid of Jackie, right?'

I could figure this out myself. I pushed it down the drain and he or she screamed. Do sugar cubes even have their own genders? Whatever.

Marco's –POV-

Star ran out the door and followed me on the bus. "What took you so long and are you hurt?" Listen to me! I am concerned about Star! I am developing feelings for her? Nah! I like Jackie. Star nodded and said "I am fine! Relax Mr. Snake-in-my-boot! What took me so long was some talking sugar cube that wanted to help me with something."

Really? Star's shenanigans! What else will she get into? Being curious, I asked "What did he want to help you with?" We sat down in our seat and the bus moved. Star replied with a "Nothing important!" Okay, then.

_At school (No one's POV)_

Star closed her locker and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about Jackie and Marco dating. Star walked down the very long hall and got to math class. She sat down and saw Marco making out with Jackie. Good thing the teacher wasn't in there.

Lots of people were blushing, except for Brittany, who was grossed out. "Ew, get a room or a locker!" she covered her eyes. The bell rang as Star sat down, staring at Marco. _Marco, you are a beautiful nightmare._ She thought as the teacher for some reason was talking about the history of Math and how long Mars is.

Jackie was ignoring the teacher and jotted something and handed it to Marco. Marco gasped. The teacher heard his gasp and she said "Marco Diaz, do you have something to share with the class?"

Marco sweated and laughed nervously and he lied about Jackie's note. "Jackie was just showing me her receipt from Burger King." The teacher nodded and got back to blabbing.

Jackie's –POV-

Marco is good at lying. Gee, with his good looks and karate skills, he could be a celebrity when he grows up. Of course he would be my favorite celebrity. I started to write another note, but the others kids would laugh, so I waited until lunch to actually talk.

_Lunch _Star's –POV-

That cute unicorn that is called Marco waved at me and I waved back slowly. I hope he sits with me today. I see him with his tray, and of course sat with Jackie. I guessed he is stricken by her "good looks". Could Marco at least tell me that he was sitting there?

Of course, I have other friends to sit with me. "Hey, Star!" one girl said. "Hey!" said a guy. Everyone greeted me as they got to sitting down. "What's wrong?" the girl that has pictures of me in her locker asked.

I didn't want to tell people that I have an obsession over Marco. I just said "Personal problems." I fell asleep on my food.

**There is your plan, Shampoo! Thanks for all support so far! Let's see what people say now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's weird, after I wrote chapter 2, now 'sugar cube' is my favorite words! Please R&amp;R!**

Chapter 3: lazy Saturday disaster!

Star's –POV-

I woke up and moaned because I had to go through Marco's love story again. As I opened the dresser, I looked at my rainbow panda calendar and it said it was Saturday. Saturday! I spun around in glee and sung "It's Saturday, Saturday!" Since it was earlier than I needed to be up, I rolled back to sleep.

Marco's-POV-

I got out tortillas out for our nachos. I hope that Star doesn't mind that Jackie comes over today. I got my secret cheese sauce and put it in the microwave. I turned on Gravity Falls on the television and got back to the nachos.

Gravity Falls is a television show about two twins and some weird monsters and stuff. It reminds of me and Star. Dipper is a casual kid, like me and gets nervous around the girl he likes, like me. Mabel is just like Star because she wears colorful outfits and has a sense of humor.

I heard Star yell "Go-down-the-stairs blast!" and she came in with her lazy Saturday outfit on. "So, what are we doing today?" Star jumped up and down. I started on our organized schedule. "Okay, we will start with breakfast and then will watch Gravity Falls for an hour or two,"

"What else?" Star asked. I quickly said "Jackie comes over." Star then said "Oh well is that even on the schedule?" Star grabbed the paper out of my hands. "Marco, this is the first time you went against the schedule!" she exclaimed.

Jackie's –POV-

In came in to greet Marco with a kiss, but then Star and Marco were fighting over a schedule. That's what Marco did the other night? Is that why he couldn't call me? Wow. Star said "What are we gonna do with Jackie?" Marco paused and laughed nervously.

"Jackie suggested a kickball game." Star gasped. "Marco, this is lazy Saturday! We can't be physical! That is what Sunday is for!" Marco said and this time stood his ground. "Star, I thought something different would be nice."

I decided to cut the fight. "Am I interrupting something?" Marco blushed red. "Jackie, finally you are here!" I and he kissed and I think Star threw up.

Marco's –POV-

Why is Star so stubborn all of a sudden? She usually doesn't care about Jackie being around. Star forced me to do a schedule the other night and now she is mad I did it incorrectly. To change the subject, I said "Let's eat nachos and watch Gravity Falls."

Jackie nodded and said "Okay." Star said "Okay." as well. I sat on the couch and watched the end credits of the previous episode. Star sat next to me and so did Jackie. I guess I am in the middle, then.

Star's –POV-

The Gravity Falls episode was shocking. I think Pacifica is developing a crush on Dipper. After that romantic part, Jackie laid on Marco's chest, while Marco fed her nachos. I sat in the corner, chomping down my nachos.

I eat a lot and really fast when I am angry. Marco blushed as Jackie kissed him on the check. As soon as that episode ended, Marco got up and said "Let's get to kickball."

We went outside and I felt like a dull rain cloud for once. When Marco opened the door, Ludo showed up, saying "Hand over the wand and nobody gets hurt!"

At least Marco still cared about my protection. He rejected giving up the wand. "What's going on?" Jackie asked.

**There it is! The next chapter will be Jackie's POV on the battle. And, I won't be typing for a while because I have an after school program on Thursday and I my dad picks me up on Friday and he doesn't have internet. R&amp;R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so someone commented that they were confused on all the POV changes. This chapter will be just one POV. After you read the chapter, review which you like better, one POV or multiple POV's. Majority rules!**

Chapter 4: The Duck thing and a troll named Shampoo

Jackie's POV

"What's going on?" I asked as I had a sight of a very weird duck thing. He was wearing some cow head and bear skins. Star got her wand out and yelled "Narwhal nightmare!" the duck thing fell over and said "Man arm, destroy Star Butterfly!"

Some green glob with a muscular arm and a wimpy human arm punched Star in the face. Star almost fell, but flipped and landed on her feet. Marco took some kind of karate stance. What am I supposed to be doing?

Marco looked back at me and yelled "Find some safety!" I cocked my head. I am not in danger, he is. Why would he want me to take cover when his life is in danger? The duck thing got mad and said "Shampoo, take Star down."

A troll with long white hair and black skin with some creepy green eyes came running. But, she wasn't running towards me, she was after me! I fell back against the house, while the Chinese-American got her claws out and gestured my neck.

Marco saw what was going on. He ran over here and yelled "Stop! Shampoo, you can't be killing Jackie!" I was touched by his hospitality. It was romantic. Shampoo looked at Star. "Should I kill her?"

Star said simply, "Sure, you can kill her." It wasn't sarcasm. She actually meant it! Marco looked at Star, his jaws dropped to the ground. My heart thumped. This can't be the end of me!

The duck thing said "So, are you gonna kill Star or this girl I have never seen before?" Shampoo smiled an evil smile and said "This girl. She has taken my lover and I would kill anybody who takes him. Let this be a warning to you, Star!" Star jumped at the mention of her name.

Star liked Marco this whole time? Is this why she doesn't care if I die because she's jealous? OMG, Star could have killed me herself. "Shampoo, don't do this. Jackie Lynn Thomas is my love and I wish that you kill me instead."

No, this can't be happening. Shampoo won't accept this because SHE loves Marco. At least, that's what I've been told. Shampoo looked at me with a stare. She gonna kill me, she's gonna kill me. SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

All of a sudden, Star yelled "Make Shampoo sleep blast!" Star aimed at Shampoo. Shampoo was out like a light. She fell asleep on top of me and Marco hugged Star. "Thank you, Star." Marco then ran to me, getting Shampoo off of me.

Marco kissed me and it was dull. What's going on with me today? Is my love for Marco fading away? Marco let go and his pupils formed into a shape of a heart. "I love you." He said. I am not sure how I feel, but I replied with the same statement. "I love you,too."

**People have been "Yelling" at me in the reviews. Woah! Thank you for all of the support! Remember, review which you liked better, one POV or more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not that many people answered my question about the POVs. One person said one-two POVs would be good. I guess that is what I'll go with. ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 5: Star tries to make Marco jealous/Shampoo's plan 2

Star's –POV-

I walked down the hallway and tried to think of a good plan of revenge. What will bother Marco? What would bait Jackie to leave him? Well, I know a human-eating troll won't persuade her. I could….. Wait, I can't do anything violent. Marco would KILL me if I did.

I opened up my locker and a letter came flying out. A letter? For me? I grabbed the floating piece of paper. I hope it's not from mom. I read it. It looked like some kind of alien language. Brittney came walking by "Stupid Star, you are reading that upside down!"

I flipped it back up. It's from Shampoo. "Star, I think we could DESTROY Jackie together! That way, I can get Marco to love me! I will disguise as a new student at this school and bait Jackie to break up with Marco. All you have to do is get a boyfriend and make Marco JEALOUS! Bye, Shampoo."

Woah, I didn't know Shampoo could shape shift! This is COOL! I shut my locker and got to English class, which I don't think this class is actually teaching you the language. I got to the door and took my seat.

The teacher said "Today, we were supposed to be talking about how we adapted English in America. But, we got a new student here today. Her name is Aria. Say hello, class." Everyone waved and said cheerfully "Hi, Aria!"

Aria is a brunette with green eyes. Weirdly, Shampoo is good at acting. She is just like all of us. Except for me, of course! "Hi, as you know, my name is Aria. Watch out for me, because I can tell quite a story! My parents are explorers and this is our most recent destination."

The teacher nodded and said "You can sit next to Star Butterfly, over there." The teacher gestured to me and I waved. Aria has an evil smirk on her face, like she has this all planned out. Aria whispered in my ear "Did you get a boyfriend yet?" I shook my head.

Marco's –POV-

That new girl Aria is hot! But, Star is hot, too. Jackie tops it all, though. She was looking at me with a face of worry. What's wrong with her? Is it my fault? I wouldn't know. Star and Aria were exchanging conversations. I haven't seen that in ages. Two stunning girls getting along. Usually, when I see that, they turn on each other's backs.

The bell rang and I got up from my desk. "Jackie, what's wrong?" Jackie looked at me with a very upset face. She held my hand and took me to the hallway, without saying a word. She got to the cafeteria, because this is our lunch period.

"Marco, I think I am losing my feelings for you." What? I had to get my head on straight. "What?" Jackie said "I am saying goodbye." I cocked my head. "Where are you going?" Jackie got a little aggravated. "You twerp, I am going nowhere!" she looked down at the floor.

"When did this start? Are you jealous of Aria?" Jackie looked unsure. She shrugged. "I don't know where this came from." I held her hand. "We could get better." I said, kissing her.

Jackie let out a tear and said "We could try." We walked to our table. Maybe she is just having an emotional outburst. No big deal. I looked at Star. She was having a heck of a time with Aria. Star got up and walked to Oskar.

"Hey." She said, playing with her hair. Oskar said "Hi." Star started a conversation. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" Oh, my gosh! Star can't have a boyfriend! Not now! Oskar nodded "Sure."

** There you go, Shampoo! I think you will have your own POV next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo peoplez! Guys, Gilles, I am ready to update! Somebody in the reviews said to me, "Don't do Shampoo's POV please!" So, I am considering. Sorry, Shampoo.**

Chapter 6: Marco's theories

Marco's –POV-

I woke up and went to Star's room to see if she was up. I opened her door and the sweet heart….. No, I love Jackie. Anyway, she was texting Oskar under the covers. "Star, where you up all night?" I hope not, even though she texted him right after we got home yesterday.

Star looked at me, putting a 'wide awake' spell on herself. "Yes, we texted about stuff." She was very cheerful and was eager to get ready for school. I left the room so she could have some privacy. "See ya." Star waved at me "See you later!" I shut the door behind me. I wish Oskar didn't exist.

I got to the bus right on time with no sight of Star. Where is she? I hope she's not wasting time texting Oskar. I bet he fell asleep while texting her and his little sister got on there and saying lots of weird things. Ha! That would be funny!

Star finally came out of the house and slowly walking, with her phone up on her face. Oh my gosh! When will she stop!? She sat next to me and then I said "Can I have my phone back?" I held my hand out.

Star didn't even respond? What could distract her? I Lifted her hair to where I could see her ears. She has ear buds in them. Great. I pulled them out of her ears. She was listening to "Space Unicorn" over and over again. Geez, I would've been annoyed.

When we got to school, Star finally gave me my phone back. At least I know what's it like to love somebody. Star said "Sorry I texted him forever. I am so obsessed!" I nodded. "It's okay. I am obsessed with Jackie, so we both know the feeling."

Star's –POV- (briefly, then back to Marco)

How long will I have to keep this up?! Oskar is boring, and I wasn't texting him! At least I got to listen to 'Space Unicorn' for a while. I was pretending to text him. I wasn't even texting a person, just a robot in Mewnie.

I hope Aria will end this soon. Also, I want Marco. Shampoo shouldn't get him. I have to pretend to be on her side so Marco leaves Jackie and then I could get Shampoo to leave Marco alone. I will keep pretending I am enjoying this so she won't be at my throat.

Marco's –POV- (What did I tell you?)

I sat down in Science class and Jackie was not there. Dang! Who will I hang out with besides Star? Right, I have other friends! What are their names again? I am a terrible friend.

During lunch, I sat alone, stocking Star. She was laughing a lot. I guess she doesn't need me anymore. Aria came to me and said "What's wrong?" I looked up at her because I have my head on the table.

"Jackie's not here." I said. Aria said "Come sit with me." I took her hand Maybe she will be cooler than I thought.

**Sorry that this is a short one. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, hello! This is chapter seven of "But, he likes Jackie". If you looking for a Doctor Who fanfic, I believe you are in the wrong place. By the way, I do not own the SVTFOE characters or Shampoo. I only own the plot, with a little help here and there.**

Chapter 7: Shampoo's plot

Aria's –POV-

I got to school and saw my lover standing and talking to Jackie. I forgot about her. I need to get rid of her somehow while still winning Marco's heart. I'll have to get Star to help me out. I'll see her in English class.

The bell rang, and I got to English class as fast as I could. I saw Star writing something down and Jackie looking a little serious. I walked to her and Marco and said "What are you talking about? Wait, don't tell me because….. *gasp* Marco, you got Jackie pregnant!"

Everyone heard what I said and stared at Marco and Jackie. Marco got mad. "No, we were talking about the funeral Jackie went to yesterday! Her aunt died from lung failure." I said "Hey, take it easy, it was just a joke." I said while taking a seat.

Star was jotting a lot of things down. "What ja got there?" I asked her, grabbing the piece of paper. Star tried jerking it back "It's mine, and its private! Aria, you are nosy!" I stopped. I don't understand "private" things.

I never really thought about staying out of other people's businesses. I was never taught because my whole family is nosy. In fact, the whole dimension I live in is nosy. So, I don't understand. I am DYING to know what Star is writing!

The teacher walked in and I raised my hand and grabbed Star's arm and held it up in the air. "Can we go to the bathroom?" the teacher nodded and out the room we went. Star was concerned. "Aria, I don't need to use the bathroom." She said while we walked down the hall.

We arrived to the bathroom and I said "We need to talk." Star looked at me "About what?" I tried to keep this quite. "About getting rid of Jackie." Star said real loudly "OH YEAH!" I put my finger over her lips while saying "SHHHHHHHH… We need this to be a very quite conversation."

Star took my finger and lowered it to where it wasn't touching her lips. "I've got an idea. I will hang with Marco and then tell Jackie stuff like 'Marco said you are ugly' and fake stuff like that." Star nodded "I LIKE IT!" she yelled. I put my finger right back on her lips. "Shush!" I said

At lunch, I grabbed him by the hand and said "Wanna be my friend?" Marco said "Sure." I got to sit at his table and I was in between Marco and Jackie both. I said random things to Marco and he would respond. After that, I whispered in Jackie's ear "Marco said he hates you."

That was a start, but Jackie cried and ran away anyway. That was fast. Marco went after her.

Jackie's –POV-

How could he? Marco said "Jackie, what happened?" Well, why did he ask? He knows! He said it himself. Instead of telling him, I said "It's over, you hater!" Marco tried grabbing my hand, but I turned away.

"But, Jackie, sweetie." He said "Don't give me that! IT'S OVER AND I MEAN IT!" Tears wouldn't stop coming out my face. I better get in the bathroom and fix my makeup.

**There is your break up, Shampoo. Go ahead, say "Mwa ha ha!" I thought this was a good turning point so I could get to SVTFOE fanatic's idea. Cheerio! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back. People have been complaining about the speed range on this story. So, I will try to take this slower. Marco is single now XD.**

Chapter 8: Star is stuck in the middle

Star's –POV-

Marco has been really sad about Jackie lately. I tried cheering him up with laser puppies, clowns with tiny cars, a chipmunk who is singing off-key, and a cat who can't keep his tongue in his mouth. Marco hasn't even smiled. He looked at his phone the past week and stared at her picture.

Today, I think it is time for some confessions. What if I send the wrong message? Will Shampoo get mad? What if Marco finds out about this whole setup? I don't really know about any of this. I knocked on his bedroom door. "Come in." I heard him moan.

I saw that hot guy that has turned into a sob-monster. "Feeling any better?" I asked, sitting on his bed next to him. "No, haven't you noticed?" he flipped through hi gallery and all it of it was Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, and Jackie. He even edited pictures of her.

Talk about obsession. "How can I make you feel better?" I put my hand on his shoulder. Marco said "I don't know, Star. Maybe you could have Jackie madly fall in love with me again." He said sarcastically while trying to get under his covers.

I left the room. He obviously wants me to leave. He cried AGAIN. I got in my room and decided to text Oskar for real and dump him. All he said was "Okay". He took it really well. Or did he? I don't know. He seems like he has no emotions.

Then, I texted Aria. I needed advice. Wait a minute, if I ask her, she will get suspicions about me turning away from her. Geez. I can't text Jackie, she knows the situation too. What do I do? Whose side am I on?!

I took very boring selfies and then realized I could text princess pony head. She has good advice. I started with a text that says: _Hey, I need help._ Then she replied with: _What do you need, bestie? _Then the conversation forms.

_I need advice. I am in the middle of a situation with a troll named Shampoo and Marco's girlfriend. Shampoo is power hungry to win Marco's heart and she tricked Jackie into breaking up with Marco. Shampoo is happy, but Marco and Jackie are not._

Princess pony head replied with:

_Marco is Earth turd, right? And, I actually know Shampoo. She is my bay! She helped me get out of princess concentration camp. So, I don't really know what you should do. You are on your own. All I can say is follow your heart and do what is right._

Oh, man. I can't get good advice from anyone. I sighed and fell back on my bed. What should I do? What is the right answer to this test? Then, I realized Marco is my friend and I should help him. I was jealous of them dating, but it is better than Shampoo winning his heart and me and Jackie both in the background.

I should pretend that I am still on Shampoo's side, but explain to Jackie the truth. The truth is the key. Should I tell Marco today? I guess I should. I got up from my bed and went to his room.

He was asleep and he was drooling. I gently tapped him. "Marco, wake up. Marco, let's go, I have something important to tell you!" at that, he woke up. "What is it?"

**There is your hang cliffer! SORRY, but I thought this would be a good start to slow down and have Star to actually look at things. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SORRY! I haven't updated in forever! It is my life, so I am lucky to have free time. If you remember where we left of, you have a good memory! I left you a cliff hanger. Last chapter, I said hang cliffer! XD**

Chapter 9: rampage

Star's –POV-

I froze. I didn't know where to start. I started to think I should tell him at school tomorrow when Jackie is there. "Don't just stand there, Star. You can tell me anything." He got out of his bed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It is something I need to tell you and Jackie both." I said, welling up some tears. Stop, now Princess Star Butterfly! Marco can't see you cry! STOP RIGHT NOW! Marco had that hot stare of his. What do I do?

"Star, come on, don't cry." He said, wiping my ears away with his thumb. Wait, I am crying! He sees me crying! OH NO. No, no, no, no, no! Then, I said "I will tell you at school, when Jackie can hear this when you hear it."

"Well, to stop all of this crying….." Marco stood there, thinking. "We could get this off of your mind by going to the wing place across the street." I nodded. It was a good idea.

At the wing place…. Marco's –POV-

Me and Star looked down at our menu. They didn't have an extra, so we shared one. This is very awkward, considering our hands keep touching each other's. Gee, I wonder what Star will tell me and Jackie tomorrow. "I think I will have the Barbeque flavor." Star said to the waiter.

I said "I am going to the bathroom." I got up and Star waved. "Okay, see you around!" While walking to the bathroom, I saw Aria crying. I sat down at her table. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I am so lonely! Everyone in the school has a boyfriend but me!" Aria kept on crying. "Please stop. You could eat with me and Star. We don't have dates either." Aria looked up at me. "Really?" I nodded and took her to our table. Before I could sit down, I passed out. Everything is black.

Aria's –POV-

Star grabbed Marco. "Marco! Oh, no!" Star looked at me with the angriest face I have ever seen. "What did you do?!" I said. "Well, Star I know what is going on with you, Marco, and Jackie. You are telling them my plan!"

Star said "How do you know all of this?!" I said "Well, Princess Pony Head texted me and told me everything. I've got technology, too!" Star had a face of fury. "Well, I still get Marco!" She yelled so loud, everyone in the restaurant stopped and stared for a second.

It is funny, how I haven't told Star about the gas I put on Marco. It is a hypnotizing spell. He will love me forever! She is useless against me! I've got backup. Star cried and the waiter came with the wings. "Here are you wings."

"Forget the stinking wings!" Star shoved the wings off the table. "Marco is either in a deep sleep, concussion, or he is FREAKING DEAD!" I can't wait until tomorrow. Star will have some serious fun!

**There are your "wings" of the day! Sorry that I used more than two POVs. I couldn't help it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**People, I have a reason that my chapters are fast. I am limited to thirty minutes each time I get on the computer. This summer I will have more time. ENJOY!**

Chapter 10: fun

Shampoo's POV

The next day at school, I eagerly walked through the door and looked for Marco. He was standing at a table, eating breakfast. I came up to him. "Hey, Marco." Marco smiled. "Hi, sweetie. How was your night?" he greeted me with a hug and I kissed him. Star was nowhere to be found.

How can I torture her if she's not here?! Marco let go and then I said sweetly, "Where's Star?" Marco quickly answered "I don't know." Nice. Short and sweetly. Considering he asked me about my night, he was there with me. Star was told he was going to a party, but that was not the case.

He hung out with me and we swam in my pool and then watched a movie. Of course, he was full from the wings. We made it to bus hall and Star was talking to Jackie. I tried to make a move with Marco so that Star saw it. I kissed him right in front of her.

Star gasped, as if she was dying and grabbed Jackie by the hand and left the room. What was that about? Oh, well, that means more Marco for me. "Hey, Marco?" I asked. Marco said "Yes?" I made a cute face and then I said "Do you mind telling Star that you will never date her?"

Marco said "Anything for you, cupcake." He kissed me again and said "I will tell her at 's class." I can't believe he is doing this for me. Well, he is under a spell. Duh! I don't like the fact that he doesn't actually love me.

Star's POV

I entered 's class and was on my toes for another pop quiz. I sat down and Jackie stared at me over and over. She's very shocked over what I told her. But, we decided to set aside our differences and become BGFs (Best Girl friend Eva!). She not my bestie, by my BGF.

was giving a boring lecture and then I raised my hand right when Jackie did. "Can I go to the bathroom?" didn't give a cookie and let us go. As soon as we got there, Jackie said "Are you absolutely sure Aria is a troll named Shampoo?" I nodded.

"Also, she is after Marco's heart?" I nodded again. "For some reason, she asked me to team up with me for a while. Anyway, we need to help Marco." Jackie nodded "Aha! I knew you like Marco!" I said "It was obvious?" Jackie said "Well, I sorta shipped you two, but I liked Marco as well. I couldn't help it."

"I feel the same way! I love Marco, but I wanted him happy with you." Wow, this friendship is gonna get good.

_Back at the class… _

I sat down and then the bell rang. Wow. I got up and Marco said "By the way, Star, I will never date you." Tears started welling up. "NO?" I asked, and I got a little mad. "NO?! After everything we went through and you say no?!"

I went to lunch. I sat with Jackie and I decided to plot a battle with Shampoo. But how? I hope Jackie has some ideas. Jackie said "We should pretend we are throwing a congrats party for Aria and Marco. Then…." Jackie paused. I finished it for her "We should capture them in a net. They will try to escape and then we will fight!"

Jackie said "I like it! But, when should we have the party?" I said "We should have it Friday night. You know, to make it seem real." I dumped my tray and saw Aria French kissing Marco. Does Marco love her that much? I wish I could die in a hole.

**I thought I should add a little action in the later chapters. BRING ON DA REVIEWS! Also, thank you to SVTFOE fanatic for great advice and encouragement and Exotos(Some numbers I can't remember, maybe 124?) for great advice. I also thank Axis(something, maybe 24) for honesty. I thank Shampoo Guest for ideas and I also thank MikeyDoox for willing to put this story on YouTube. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back! Nothin' to say. Just Enjoy. There somethin' to say.**

Chapter 11: Let's partay!

Star's –POV-

It's Friday the thirteenth and I am a little scared. Will this party go according to plan? I surely hope so. I and Jackie have a secret weapon….

At school, I got this job where I give people flyers out to people. It's really fun because I fold them into paper airplanes and throw them at people. Brittany, for some reason, got mad. Jackie is skipping school and is working on our net to capture Shampoo and Marco.

I found my target, Aria and Marco. I saw them holding hands and flirting with each other. It was cute, but I know he is not actually in love. I came up to them. "Hay! Come to our party tonight! We have caakkkeeee." I took my wand "Butterfly blast!" and made it into a paper butterfly.

Aria nodded "Sounds fun, Star. Are we gonna be dancing?" I wanted this to sound more fun than it actually is. "Yup, the greatest hits. See you tonight!" I skipped and frolicked down the hall to 's class. Yay! More people to invite!

During class, Marco talked about a new collection he has. All he is doing is stealing my bugs. He pins them up, frames them, and then he enters them in a boring science fair. I said "Yeah, Marco. I think I've seen those before." Marco shrugged. "I found them in your room." Full evidence. Proof!

_That night…_

I rode Jackie's bus and then got to her house. It was nice, considering I've seen better. "Hey, Star! Glad you could make it gurl!" Jackie answered the door. "Hay!" I said, entering her house. "What a homey home you've got. Where's the net?" I said excitedly while mentioning the net.

Jackie led me to her back yard. The net was the size of King Pony Head's head. "Wow, Jackie. This is a monster!" Jackie said "I know, right? I can't wait to get revenge!" I said "There is nothing I do better than revenge, besides matchmaking and magic. Oh, and dancing!" Jackie said "Good."

We decorated the yard while listening to my favorite song that is going through really loud speakers. "Space Unicorn, soaring through the Stars….." We got a table with lots and lots of nachos, which are probably not as good as Marco's.

We also have balloons with chibi unicorns on them. "Dance floor blast!" I said. The spell made a rainbow dance floor, like the ones you see on those disco dance shows. I put on my pink dress with suspenders and Jackie wore her pink top and black pants.

"Seven o'clock, the guests should be here any minute now." Jackie said, looking at her watch. We waited. The more time, the more people. The yard was eventually full and we were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Then, that slow dance came. It sucked, I had to sit around. It is funny to watch Brittany step on her boyfriend's feet. Jackie then said "Who wants some snacks?"

People ran to the nacho table, while Aria and Marco weren't paying attention. Jackie released the net and Aria changed back into her normal form, Shampoo.

**There you go, chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be a battle, probably. I did make another reference to the song "Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift. SEE YAAAAAAA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for taking FOREVER! School finals have been bugging me. It is over now and I can type, type, and type. School is almost over for me. And, Rudy, Shampoo is the troll who tried to steal Marco's heart. ENJOY!**

Chapter 12: Big battle

Marco's –POV-

I saw Aria change form. What?! Shampoo!? I was in love with her!? This is weird. I wonder why we are in this net. Obviously, Star probably knew something was up. "Cut the rope blast!" Star said. A weird little green creature came out and waited for candy. Jackie got a knife out so she could get us out the net without getting the green thing mad.

Shampoo and I fell on the disco dance floor. I screamed like I was dying until I hit the floor. Now my butt hurts. Realizing what I should do, I slapped Shampoo. "Why did you do that? We could have been something." She grabbed my hands and I slapped hers away.

"Shampoo, you have caused us way too much trouble." Star said as she got her wand and said "Mega butterfly blast!" a big explosion of butterflies came out and filled Jackie's yard. Jackie got some Ninja stars and threw them at Shampoo. I feel bad for just sitting here.

I got up and I started to do some karate. "Three against one." Star said. "Back down now and nobody gets hurt." I added. Shampoo got and said "No, you should back down." She got a remote with a red button on it. "Don't press that button." Jackie said consciously.

"Then, you should surrender and become my servants." Star, Jackie, and I where wide-eyed as we half way heard the sentence. "Never!" Star pointed her wand at Shampoo. Shampoo pressed the button and Ludo and his demons showed up. "Get that wand!" Ludo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What do we do?" Jackie asked. "I say we fight." I said, in a karate stance. Star nodded. Man Arm came running and started slapping me across the face in a continuous pattern. Star gasped because Spike Balls came towards her, attempting to smash her to pieces.

Star's –POV-

Spike balls wanted to end my life. "Roar. Smash Star!" he clanged his balls together and destroying Jackie's yard. I had to do something. "Narwhal Blaaaaasssssttttt!" a wave of the cute creatures made his ball hands softer. He got even angrier, but he couldn't hurt me.

His spike balls became gummy-like, so no harm. I went to go deal with Man arm, but it looked like Jackie had it taken care of. Potato baby was trying to eat Marco's head and it wasn't funny. "Useless potato blast!" potato baby is now an ordinary potato. Ludo said "Why can't we defeat you for once Star Butterfly?!"

Shampoo said "If you need anything done right, you will have to do it yourself." Ludo said "What are you talking about? Aren't we in this together?" Shampoo got in Ludo's face "Of course not!" Ludo got so mad, his head almost melted. "WHY DID YOU HIRE ME THEN!?" Shampoo said so ever-casually "I just wanted to use you."

I never knew how this was gonna turn out, but we didn't need to deal with Shampoo after all. She got chased by Ludo who tried to kill her. But, then we looked at Jackie's yard. It was torn up. "Sorry about your yard, Jackie." Jackie looked at it happily. "What are you sorry about? It looks like a new skateboarding course!"

She got her skateboard out and skated around. "I guess I will see you later then." Marco said. "See ya!" Jackie waved and then crashed on the skateboard.

_At Marco's house…_

I sat next to Marco and watched the sunset the next day. It was a little awkward, but I kinda liked it. Marco looked sooooooo hot, I couldn't stand it. Our bond was getting stronger and stronger. I wanted to finally tell him. "Hey, Marco." Marco looked at me "Yes?" I hesitated. "I….. uh…" Marco said "What? I can't hear you." I said "I…. I….. want some nachos!" I shouted with joy. I guess I will tell him later.

"Sounds like a plan." Marco got in the kitchen. I got in my room for a minute and then my mirror rang. It was mom. "Hello, Star, darling. How are you doing?" I said "Wonderful. And you?" "I am fine, thank you. I just wanted to ask you a favor. Would you mind watching your little cousin Mercedes for a while? Her parents are ill and your father and I are busy."

Mercedes. My little cousin from the other side of the galaxy, in the kingdom woofnie. She is a sweetheart, but can get a little clumsy and distracted. Other than that, she is coooolllll. I nodded "Anything for you, mom." Mom said "Glad to hear it. She will arrive in a couple of days."

To Be Continued in the FIC "The outer space dimension"

**What did you think of the ending? What are your theories for the next part? Well, see you on the flip side!**


End file.
